


Through the Rest of Infinity and Past the Limit of Eternity

by agayhurricane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Aladdin - Freeform, Mentions of Sinbad, Poetry, alihaku - Freeform, but pls, im actually gonna die, its mainly just these two, its rather cheesy, ive been wanting to post this for so long you have no clue, other characters are just there, pls gimme feedback if u decide to check this out, this is my first posted work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agayhurricane/pseuds/agayhurricane
Summary: How we grew togetherAnd how we fell apartDoes not matter as longAs you remain by my side
Through the rest of infinityAnd past the limit of eternityBe with me, my loveFor this is our destiny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fanfic! I'm actually quite proud of this... Anyway, I just love these two a lot and the recent chapters have been... quite a wild ride to say the least. I hope you guys like it! Feel free to send constructive criticism please; i thrive on it.

I

 

Our intertwined fates have led us back to each other

It was inevitable from the beginning

Our bond was something one simply cannot sever

 

Whether we wished for it or not-

And sometimes I like to think you did-

We cannot be separated

This is our destiny, you and me

 

You tried to cut it once

The red string that connected us

It was useless even when you took my life

For I still came back

 

Years have passed in this world

And I wonder how you are

How you have been

Did you think of me? Did I ever cross your mind?

 

You were definitely in mine, in those three years, I thought of you

Longed for you

 

The present dissipates

And the memories take over

Our adventures, every single one,

I remember

 

Will you still have that look in your eyes?

That hatred I dreaded so much

That bloodlust that was so familiar

I faced it long ago

Witnessed it in someone else

Someone like you, someone I hold dear too

 

Could you have gone taller?

You must’ve.

It seems like a lifetime ago, when you still had to incline your head

To meet my gaze

When we were mere strangers

 

You addressed me so formally then

My name was equal parts bitter

And pleasant upon your tongue

 

There came a time

When you learned to acknowledge me as your comrade

You swore to fight

Forever by my side

 

And we continued on this journey

With the guidance of the rukh

And somewhere down that road

I offered you my hand

You took it in turn

And you became my friend

My dear friend

 

I learned from you, did you know?

In many ways you have taught me

What it meant to protect your country

And there were times when you were

Braver than I was

 

It made me want to know you more

I wanted to see what was in your heart

But I was afraid

That I might push you away

 

So I waited

And waited

By then, it was too late.

I wanted to go after you, but I didn’t

 

Little did I know

That that was the last time

The last time you would look at me

As a friend

 

When you threw that dagger

You were throwing away all we had built

Leaving it in the arms of yesterday

 

Or you tried, perhaps

It’s foolish, but I still hoped

That a fraction of what we shared

Was still within you

 

I should’ve gone after you

I could’ve stopped you

I would’ve helped you

Or saved you

 

Anything—but instead

I let go of you

 

And I regret it still

 

But against the great flow

What else was there for us to do?

Even if we desired it so badly

That’s why I never got to know your heart

As well as I wished

 

And believe me, I wanted to

More than anything

I wanted to

 

When that battle against the Medium ended

That hard won fight in the magicians’ country

For a minute, I thought I sensed you

Maybe it was an illusion driven by my aching mind

But it felt so much like you

So much sadness buried beneath

A well-made veneer of serenity

Peace that masked so much turmoil

 

Pain I was unable to see

 

But when I turned, all I saw was the setting sun

The sky painted in shades

Of gold and fire

You weren’t there

 

You really weren’t, were you?

But I hoped despite myself

 

I didn’t hear from you in so long

I kept on thinking of what you might be doing

You weren’t there when Aladdin shared with us his past

What made him who he is

I’m sure you would’ve wanted to know;

At that time at least

 

And after the World Summit, finally, I heard of you

But in the worst of ways

In the form of your Magi

As if to haunt me of the darkness I have left you in

Because of my cowardice

 

It was otherworldly

Hearing of the tales of your conquests

I didn’t recognize you anymore

I didn’t know you anymore

 

The explosion that Judar caused before he left

Was similar to how I felt

After

I felt like a mess

And my thoughts spun out of my control

You were all I could think of

Your actions, those terrible deeds

 

I found it so hard to grasp

That the boy who smiled up to me years ago is the same as the one who caused

That insurmountable sorrow

 

It was long overdue

But at last

I went after you

 

I had to bring you back

Your smile

I had to see it once more

 

After so long, I did,

And for a second I dared myself to entertain the fancy

That you didn’t change at all

For a while, a believed it

Carried away by my own delusions

I felt so relieved

Because at that time I couldn’t imagine

How it would be if I had to fight you

 

And it was just like before

Laughter

Careless touches

Stories of our journeys

Of our dreams

But it didn’t last

 

Even then I suppose you already knew

Possibly long before I did

That we couldn’t go back

To the way we used to be

It was something I wanted to deny with my entire being

Until it became too much

And the farce had to end

 

Everything blurred together then

Regret of not being able to aid you when you needed me

Pain of facing you in the field of battle

Of clashing blades with you, screaming hurtful accusations

Of wanting to cause you more agony

 

And my wrath

It was the most prevalent

When you threatened my country

In that moment I decided

I had to stop you above all

 

I was unyielding

As much as you were

Our friendship that I held on to

Cast aside

For the things, as you have said, that we couldn’t give up

 

The sheer terror and novelty

Of wielding our metal vessels

Was ever present

And I fired my power past my limit

As did you

 

My flames claimed your legs and your blade claimed my soul

 

Two years spent in nothingness

Acquiring wisdom

Gaining strength

 

I had not forgotten

 

I snap out of it at last

Returned from the dark abyss that was our past

And here I am now

 

I glance towards the horizon from the threshold of the palace

You once led

 

The emperor that ascended only to fall

The emperor that wasn’t enough

That strove to care for everything

Only to have it slip from his grasp

 

Was there something I could’ve done despite being lost?

Sent away into oblivion

By your own hands?

 

Because I knew how it felt to lose it all

I couldn’t bear the idea

Of you going through it as well

 

I smile ruefully

We weren’t strangers to loss

It was one of the reasons that drew us together

And tore us apart

 

Yet again I wonder

As I have done for these past three years

 

Where you could be

 

My comrade and friend

My enemy and murderer

My beloved

 

Hakuryuu

 

I wonder when fate will lead us back together


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event's from Hakuryuu's viewpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very late RIP. But have it anyway.....

II

 

It wasn’t clear to me back then

But now I couldn’t be more convinced

That from the very start

Our destinies were indeed linked

 

The same great flow that forces us apart

Brings us together

And once again I’m about to be lead back your way

 

I still recall vividly how it all began

How in a journey for revenge, for the redemption of my motherland

I came across irreplaceable comrades

And forged unexpected bonds

 

Connections that were strengthened by so many trials

Seemingly unbreakable

And yet

Were shattered because of me

 

Years have passed

Since the day

That I have taken it upon my hands

To eliminate you

Yet the memories remain fresh

They haunt me

And among the ghosts of the past

You are one of those that I fear

And long for

The most

 

For every time you cross my mind

Which is often, way more than I probably realize

I am swept back in time to those days

When I was with you

Fought alongside you

Those golden days

When I was still your friend

 

I was so clueless when we first met

Only consumed by the desire for vengeance

And power to wrench my country

Away from the oppressors

That brought about its downfall

 

Then quite unexpectedly

You held your hand out to me

 

I began to wonder about things

That I didn’t even consider:

Moving forward

Forgetting

Things more important than retaliation

Like what you have given me

Kindness

 

Seeing it in the eyes

Of the disgraced prince

Whose country my empire conquered

Bewildered me

 

I didn’t give you any reason to trust me and yet you did

I was the son of the empire that was your enemy and yet

You chose not to hate me

As hard as I tried to rationalize your actions

I couldn’t withhold the warmth that came

With your gentleness

That smile that no one else for a long time

Had ever bothered bestowing

 

In that moment of weakness within the dungeon disguised as a paradise

You showed to me your real sentiments

Were you really the person I thought you were?

How were you able to open your heart to a stranger such as myself?

It would remain a mystery to me

 

But the one thing I knew for certain was that

No matter how short lived, I was happy

With Aladdin and Morgiana

With you

 

You continued to surprise me everyday

And I began to understand at last

Why you were considered by a king

As an example I should take after

 

I was grateful for the light you shed

I wanted to let you know

But when destiny comes into play

What else could we do but go along with its tune?

 

And there came a time, inevitably,

When your radiance became too bright

Blinding me until I gathered

That I was being misdirected from my real goal

 

I thought that I’ve finally gotten my priorities in line

That I’ve begun to seriously prepare myself

To confront the past one last time

In order to shape the future

And fulfil the vision of the family I lost

 

But this newfound determination didn’t hinder me from thinking

Could it be, perhaps, that it was because I left you behind

That suddenly, everything seemed so dark?

 

It continued, that darkness, enveloping me inside out

Shrouding my reason

Clouding my eyes

I changed into something else

A great mass of rage and hatred

And spite

 

But in the dead of the night

In those moments before I succumb

To the call of slumber

I think I remember how it felt like

That warmth

And then one day

I didn’t

 

I needed that power then

My choice was to take the hand

Of the person I hated

To curse the path I have been given

 

As I hovered above the battlefield in Magnostadt

While the fallen Magi beside me amassed his power,

I searched for you

And though I knew my apologies will go unheard

I had to say it

Maybe I was hoping you would find me

And offer your hand

Just like you always did

 

My farewell left my lips

Yet you didn’t turn around

 

And then it was time for me to gather strength

I was unprepared to see you again

Even if it was just a fragment of my own mind

You, the man I’ve been trying to run from

Had been a part of my being all along

 

I wanted to take your hand more than anything

Ruin the barriers of illusion

And return to your side

I wanted to remember that warmth desperately

But no matter how hard I tried

And I did, with all my might,

I couldn’t bring myself to go to you

Even if you were right before me

 

It hurt

 

But that was the problem wasn’t it?

I couldn’t let go of that anger

It overruled me

Consumed me

 

For my goals and my empire

I chose

To fall

 

It was a myriad of sins from then on

Crimes I committed deliberately

Atrocities I did to my own people

What were a few thousand lives anyway

Compared to the freedom and the peace that I’ll achieve?

Wouldn’t the end justify the means by then?

 

You didn’t understand

In the world I fought for

The likes of you were the ones I desired

To eradicate the most

 

And that time when I looked at you

All I felt was hate

You felt the same didn’t you?

Surely you had

 

I wasn’t that weakling anymore

Didn’t you abhor me as well?

So why

Why did you keep pretending?

Why did you retain that façade of shock and hurt?

Why did you keep looking at me with those astonished golden eyes?

 

It was all a lie wasn’t it?

Regardless of how much I hoped

That you cared for me that much

I knew better

In that haze of warped logic

I saw

That you didn’t

 

Didn’t you…?

 

It was a duel unlike anything

I ever thought we were capable of

My will against yours

Your beliefs against mine

Wounded bodies, raw throats

Vehement resolve

 

Blade against blade

Djinn against djinn

Fire against life

Still we continued

And I never thought it would stop

 

Until we did

Halted by my verdict

My judgement

Your death

 

I got my country

My revenge

And in turn, emptiness

That I never anticipated

 

No amount of repentance

Of would haves or should haves

Could bring you back

So I tried to the best of my ability

To protect the things entrusted to me

And even when I failed

I never stopped thinking,

Apologizing

To you

 

Fantasizing that somehow

They reached you

That you knew how sorry I was

For what I have done

To you

To us

 

I am sorry

 

And now, after three years

Of learning to forgive myself

And accepting the weight of the wrongs I have done

I am about to see you once more

I am torn between running away from you and running towards you

 

Can you forgive me? Will you forgive me?

It’s the one question that plagues me

I’m afraid that you won’t

But I understand if you don’t

 

All I am sure of is that

I miss you

 

My salvation and undoing

My rival and ally

My beloved

 

Alibaba

 

Equal parts dread and joy fill my heart

As the day draws nearer

The day fate decreed we’ll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna give feedback or you know, just talk. I'm all ears! I'll try to get back at you guys soon as I can. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading my work!


End file.
